<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requesting Your Lust; Reaper-Carino's NSFW Compilation by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285087">Requesting Your Lust; Reaper-Carino's NSFW Compilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino'>Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Breathplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Makeup Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the NSFW short fics written by the Tumblr user reapers-carino. More will be added to the collection over time. See individual chapter for applicable warnings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rough Me Up (Reaper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Breathplay, rough play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know”, you started nonchalantly, eyes staring into your coffee cup as you tried to ignore the blush rising to your cheeks. “You can be a bit…rougher.”</p><p> </p><p>You quickly brought the cup to your lips, shyly glancing over the rim as you took a slow sip. His brow cocked upwards, a slow smirk rising to his lip as he gave you a knowing, quick up and down look. His breakfast sat completely devoured and he was shirtless, you had stolen the black T-shirt he had been wearing from the night before. You watched the muscles in his chest and arms move as he slowly leaned forward, making a small shiver run down your spine and straight into your clit. Your eyes drifted up from his chiseled torso, and you felt your shoulders jump as your eyes connected with his dark brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really cariño?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice had dropped an octave and poured over you like honey, making you fidget in your seat, anything to put some pressure on you aching nethers. You and Gabriel had been ‘fucking around’, as you called it, for the last few months. You had a toothbrush at his place, a few changes of clothes, and even the pass code to enter his room when he wasn’t here. You guys weren’t focused on labels, just enjoying one another’s company and bodies. Still, you both had been reading each other like a book.</p><p> </p><p>You knew Gabe hated mornings, but wouldn’t complain half as much if you sucked him off first thing. He liked his coffee black with no sugar, preferred huevos rancheros over all and wouldn’t talk until he had finished his cup. You had figured out he loved when your nails dug into his back in the middle of sex, it’d spur him on and make his breath catch. His thighs, neck, collarbone, ears and fingers were all very sensitive. And he liked to be in control, something that you were more than happy to comply with. But, just as you had been reading him, he had read you.</p><p> </p><p>You were sure he had caught onto the fact that you were a masochist. When he would fuck you from behind, you would squeeze tighter around him whenever his hand came down on your ass, screaming out his name. One evening when he was in a especially affectionate mood, he had been scratching your scalp and accidentally pulled your hair when taking out your ponytail. You had moaned before catching it and trying to act like it was a yawn. You whimpered when he’d pin your arms and shudder when he bit you and you knew he had seen all of that.</p><p> </p><p>You licked your lips and nodded, pulling the cup away from your lips with a nervous, giddy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the pain”, you said slowly, trying to carefully choose your words but failing to stop yourself from rambling. “N-nothing crazy you know like stab me or anything like that but…y’know…that whole use and abuse me thing. It uh…does things to me and you know I see how you like the whole…domination thing but totally get if–”</p><p> </p><p>The more you rambled the redder you turned, your looking anywhere but at him, your hands suddenly occupied with the stool you sat on. So when his hand quickly slid around your throat and squeezed you were completely unprepared. Your body went tense, quivering in pleasure as he slowly cut off your oxygen, your eyes slipping closed before he released you. You took in a deep breath, his arm wrapping around your waist and he nipped hard at the shell of your ear. Your heart was thundering in your chest as he wrested a moan from your lips, your thighs pressing tighter together as you tried quell the wetness that spilled from your core.</p><p> </p><p>“So you like that”, Gabe asked, his warm, husky voice making you visibly shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, you breathed out, nodding your head for emphasis. Gabriel’s dark chuckle against your ear made you whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Good”, he growled, nipping your ear again before pressing a kiss behind your ear. “Can you remember the word alto? If you get overwhelmed or need to stop, say the word alto.”</p><p> </p><p>He waited until you nodded before his free hand dragged his nails up your neck into your scalp, tightening his grasp and yanking your head to the side. You choked on your moan and he began to nip at the skin of your exposed neck, hands grabbing at his arm and scratching. He laughed against the skin of your neck before dragging his tongue against your pulse point and biting down hard. Your back arched, pushing your back into his strong chest. The hand around he had around you waist lifted up to your breasts, roughly massing at the flesh before pinching your nipple. The sharp pain shocked through you before surging into pleasure, tears prickling at your eyes as he bit down on the other your neck again. You struggled against his hold, his chuckle dark as he sucked hard at the skin of your neck and rolled your nipple. Your hips tilted, pressing down harder into the stool, grinding shamelessly against it. This was dangerous, you had jumped straight from the pot into the fire and he was already burning you alive.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong”, Gabriel teased, releasing your neck. There would definitely be a mark there, but you couldn’t find it in you to care, pleasure overriding logic. He released your breast before his hand dove under your shirt, his hand switching which nipple he was assaulting. “You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough, cariño. Can’t you handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>You arched your chest at his touch, your face burning at his taunting. He chuckled again before biting down on another part of your neck, he pulled his fingers back slowly before his hands dove between your legs. You weren’t able to stop him, your body shivering as he roughly rubbed at your dripping cunt, forcing two fingers of himself inside of you. You whined, a your walls squeezing tight around his digits, your head tilting back against his shoulder when his thumb flicked your clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabe”, you cried out as he wrenched a sob from you, his hand aggressively pushing on that bundle of nerves in your super walls. You were rocking against his hand, unable to handle the pleasure but absolutely refusing to ask him to stop. He perfectly understood what you needed, what you wanted, that pain transforming into molten desire, not granting you any relief. He was stoking an intense, growing pressure in your core and it was scaring you. You had felt this before during particularly rough sessions but this–this was newer and more intense. “G-G-Gabe st-stop t-t-too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say the word and I will”, Gabe breathed against your ear, heightening the sensitivity of your goose bump covered skin. “But until then, I don’t care if it’s too much. I’m going to do it and you’re going you’re going to love it. Is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>The word rested on your tongue, rolling there with each gasp and moan that he forced out of you. But you couldn’t make yourself say it. You wanted to feel yourself be used, wanted to see what edge he was pushing you towards–you needed it. And as you started to cum, you were acutely aware of how happy you were you hadn’t. You whimpered his name, unable to talk, the muscles of your hips and thighs twitching and shaking as your juices squirted over his hand and seat and floor. Gabe’s fingers slowed, pushing in and out of you until stopped dripping, your body pressed against him.</p><p> </p><p>Gabe’s arm wrapped around your waist once more, dragging you off of the stool you had been on and bending you over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Your legs shook as he held you up, your mind swimming before feeling his length press at your entrance.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh god oh god oh god.’</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”, he hissed as he pushed himself fully inside of you in one thrust, your hands scratching at the counter for purchase.</p><p> </p><p>Your walls squeezed around him, the sudden fullness making your mind go pleasantly numb. You began to whimper and stuttered over your words, your loud moans and cries replaced by your needy whispers. Gabriel snickered as he began to slam his hips into yours, your voice going up an octave, pleasure quaking through your ravaged body</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!!”</p><p> </p><p>His hand came down hard on your ass, his other hand tangling into your hair as he pounded into you. Your walls clamped tight around him, his thrusts slowing for a moment, a soft hiss of your name falling from his lips. He paused for a pregnant moment before slapping your right cheek, then the left before picking his pace back up again. It felt like you were unbelievably high, the pain bringing you back down before pushing you even harder under the waves of pleasure. Your hand dove backwards, covering your ass for a brief reprieve, your abused, overwhelmed body needing the smallest of breaks. Gabe released your hair, his hands grabbing your wrist and pinning it to the small of your back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this hurts does it”, Gabe said, his voice strained with arousal before his hand slapped your ass once again. You gave a pitiful whimpering moan, back arching as you pressed harder into the counter. “I want you to beg for even more. Tell me who you belong to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You”, you cried out, your breath stolen away when his hand came down on your burning, abused cheeks. “G-G-Gabe please use me. F-f-fuck, beat my ass, make me yours!”</p><p> </p><p>You pleaded with him as tears began to roll down your face, your mind completely taken with the idea of being used and abused like his little fuck toy. He released your hand, both of his grabbing your hips bruisingly tight as he plowed into you, his body bent over yours. His breath was hot against your back, growling unintelligible words against your skin, only hearing your name trickle from his lips occasionally. Your fingers scratched and curled into fists against the smooth surface of the island, Gabe’s right hand leaving your hip and wrapping around to find your clit. You jumped, his body pressing against yours and trapping you as he roughly manipulated your clit, his thrusts becoming a bit more disjointed as he neared his end.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum with me, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers pinched your clit and your head fell forward, your pussy clamping down hard around his cock, unable to breathe as he pulled you apart. You sobbed, shuddering and whimpering as his hips slammed into your several more times before you felt his hot splash against your walls. His hand left your needy cunt, both his arms wrapping tight around your waist as he fell against you. He littered kisses against your sweaty back and shoulders, placing a long, affectionate kiss against the nape of your neck. You were absolutely spent, your body adoring the sudden flip in treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy (McCree)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s give it up for the best fuckin’ gang in the whole fuckin’ world!”</p><p> </p><p>A cheer ripped through the warehouse; drinks, fists, guns or various weapons pumping into the air as the DJ threw on another song. The music was loud, the lights were dimmed and the alcohol was plenty; the warehouse turned dance club full to the brim with people. Deadlock had recently managed to obliterate a rival gang; their weapons, territory and ill gotten gains all property of the Deadlock Rebels. It had been a bloody few months going back and forth with them, dozens of members lost on each side but Deadlock had finally managed to prevail. So tonight was a night of celebration. And celebrate you would.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s arm was wrapped tight around your waist, your ass pressed hard into his crotch as you wined your hips into him, his free hand resting on your hip. You grinned as he grinded back into you, licking your lips as you let the bass control your waist, head tilting to the side as Jesse kissed at your neck and shell of your ear. The both of you were in your own world, the sound of neo-Reggaeton the only thing allowed into the little bubble that you two were in. He smelled absolutely intoxicating to you; the sweet spiced smell of cigarillos, whiskey and gunpowder mixing with the natural scent of his sweat. He was hard, his cock pressing into your ass with each roll and switch of your hips, the soft growl in his voice a clear indication that he appreciated your actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby”, he growled as he licked and nipped against the shell of your ear, drawing a soft moan from your lips. His hands moved downwards, brushing against the skin that wasn’t covered by your jean shorts before dragging his hand under your flowy tube top. “Yer asking for trouble if ya keep that up. Is that what you want, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, giving an exaggerated roll of your hips, grinding up into his hardness before tilting your head back on his shoulder and kissing his jaw. Your nose scrunched up slightly as your lips grazed over the stubble of the beard he was growing in, before you hummed softly against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I like trouble”, you said, punctuating your words with a nip before picking up the switch in your hips as the beat changed. You laughed again, breathlessly this time as Jesse’s hand climbed all the way up to your breasts, his calloused hands kneading the flesh tenderly. “If that is trouble, I really like trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse went still against you before laughing hard against your skin, his hand pulling away from your breasts and settled on your hip again. He completely stopped you, making you pause for a second before shivering as he spoke huskily into your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm c’mon then sweetpea”, he breathed before pulling back and extending his hand to you. You turned and saw the hungry glint in his eyes and your eyes sparkled the same in turn. Placing your hand in his, you laughed as he wrapped his arm around your hip and smirked. You rolled your eyes as he purposefully pulled you through the crowd instead of around, showing you off (for what felt like the hundredth time) to anyone that would dare to look at you. He just wanted to  ‘make sure’ everyone knew that you were his and that you fell under his protection. Jesse McCree had a reputation both inside and outside of the gang as being a deadeye, and those that valued their life didn’t draw his ire.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed softly as you finally made it outside and into the cool air of the night, away from the oppressive humid heat of the dance party. McCree pulled his hat off for a moment as he kept walking, wiping his brow for a brief second as he pulled you towards one of the abandoned buildings-turned home. The common room was empty, the only other indication that someone else was there was Tito’s heavy snoring from his room. McCree opened the door to his room, bowing slightly to usher you in, the both of you snickering as you walked into the one private area you could score easily here. Jesse’s room was messy, but comfortable, lived in; posters of re-made Westerns on the wall, actual books in English and Spanish on a small shelf in the corner, your and his clothes scattered everywhere, treasures from his heists sitting wherever they best fit. Small, messy but home.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I get comfortable”, you teased as you looked over your shoulder at him and giving him a playful wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Why darlin I wouldn’t have it any other way”, he teased right back, falling back on the bed so he could watch you.</p><p> </p><p>You made it a show, carefully and sensually kicking your heels off, and settling in a comfortable stance. Your hand played at the hem of your shirt, rolling your hips slow as you pulled your shirt up and over your head, earning a whistle from the ‘cowboy’. You threw your shirt at McCree’s face with a smile and a laugh, sticking a hand on your hip and licking your lips as he pulled it off. You winked as you unbuttoned your shorts, sending Jesse a steamy look. Hooking your fingers in the waist of your jeans, you rolled your hips very slowly, barely holding back your laughter as you revealed the graphic underwear you had bought especially for him. Your drank in Jesse’s expression as his brow shot in surprise before a husky, amused laugh left those beautiful lips of his. You sauntered into his reach to allow him a closer look, his hands coming up to roughly massage your full hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Save a horse”, he started, tilting up to look at you with a pleased smirk, pressing a hard kiss to your stomach. He began to kiss lower and lower until he got to your covered mound, growling softly before he tilted his head up again. “Ride a cowboy. You really do like trouble, sugar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm”, you hummed softly, licking your lips and smiling as Jesse carefully pushed down the underwear and having you step out before his hands groped at your round ass. You loved his husky grunts and growls of desire, his eyes dark with lust as he looked over your body. But he did have you at a disadvantage at the moment. “Hey Jess, scoot back.”</p><p> </p><p>You punctuated your request with a slight tilt of your head, the man complying as he slid further back on his messy bed. You straddled his lap carefully, shivering at the feel of his jean fabric against your heated skin. Leaning back, your fingers made quick work of the plaid button up, pulling it open and off and grinning as you massaged his chest. You often joked that this man had to be a werewolf with how damn hairy he was, plus he practically flopped back and ‘purred’ when you massaged his chest. Not to be left out in bodily exploration, McCree dragged his hands up from your ass, nails lightly digging into your skin as they moved up your side.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess”, you squeaked, glaring at him as he purposefully hit a ticklish spot, nails digging into his chest. He gave you a quick lazy smile before dragging his his hands to your chest, rolling your nipples under his calloused fingers in apology. Your eyes snapped shut, head tilting back as he lavished your sensitive breasts in attention, a surprised moan calling from your lips when his lips found your nipples. “Jess!”</p><p> </p><p>The second time you said his name it was more of a moaning mewl than warning snip, the licking and sucking against your sensitive chest absolutely delightful. Your hips rolled unconsciously into Jesse’s pressing hard into his covered length, your hands dragging up to rest on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess”, you breathed out, using his shoulders to hold you steady as you began to rock back and forth on his lap, gasping and whimpering his name. You needed him inside you but you knew better, you never reached for a man’s ‘gun’, not until he invited you to. Plus, Jesse loved to see you struggle. Forcing your eyes back open, one of your hands tangled into his hair, not slowing your actions. You gave a small half-tug to his thick brown locks to get him to look at you. “Please fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>Your grinding on his lap was creating a wet spot, Jesse’s own hips rocking up to meet yours. His licks and kisses of your breasts began to get rougher, licks turning into soft nips and hard suckling. He pulled away from your breast with a pop, his eyes dark and animalistic when they connected with yours. Jesse’s hands moved back to your hips, a squeal leaving your mouth as he flipped you onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“All you had to do was ask beautiful”, he said, pressing a hard kiss against your lips before standing up straight to take of his jeans. You tilted your head up to watch him undress, feeling giddy as a kid on Christmas when he began to ‘unwrap’ his gift to you. That damn golden BAMF belt buckle of his was so fucking cheesy but you loved it, the thing clattering loudly to the floor as he pushed his pants and boxers down. You licked your lips hungrily as his cock sprung free, his thick member red and ruddy with desire, leaking precum. Your head fell back on the bed with a expectant smile, feeling the bed dipping as Jesse claimed over you. “Let ole Jesse here take care of you sweetpea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ole”, you questioned teasingly as he moved in between your legs, the smirk on his lips telling and hungry. “Jesse McCree we are the same damn aaaag–!”</p><p> </p><p>Your words melted into a moan, your back arching off of the bed as Jesse eased himself into you. One of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other lacing with your fingers as he pressed his body flush against yours, completely shearing himself inside of you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, lips falling open. You were so damn full of him, the two of you melded together in such perfect harmony. Jesse began to move, your hand squeezing his tighter as he established a slow, rhythmic pace. Heaven. His strokes began to slowly lead you towards that ethereal peak, your hips rocking in tandem so that he could join you.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck honey”, he growled, his forehead dropping down and pressing against your own. His voice was tight with desire and control, Jesse’s thrusts picking up a tick in intensity. “Yer squeezing me so damn tight. You feel so damn good, baby. Gonna make sure you feel fuckin’ amazin’ too.”</p><p> </p><p>You tipped your chin up, your lips pressing to his hard and needily, a whimper replacing the moan that threatened to boil up. Your legs wrapped tighter around him, a silent plead for him to release what little control he was holding onto, your free hand scratching down his back desperately. Jesse groaned into your mouth, his tongue pushing into your mouth as he granted your plea, his thrusts becoming rougher. Your kissing became sloppier, more frantic as his hips slammed into yours, his pubic bone grinding into your clit everytime he thrusted forward. Twisting your face away from him you sucked in a breath of air, breath catching when Jesse  pushed himself up slightly to give himself better leverage. His thrusts became brutal, his hips slamming into yours and filling the room with the sound of your lovemaking, your back bending off of the bed as you screamed his name in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right babygirl”, he panted, his hand releasing yours and moving to your hips to hold you in place. His grip was tight, his thrusts ungiving as he plowed into you, his eyes burning a hole into you. He was going to set you on fire and you were more than ready to feel the flames. “You’re getting close, it’s written all over that’s pretty face of yours. Good girl, cum for me darlin. Cum for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse punctuated his words by dropping his hands between your bodies, his thumb rolling your pleasure swollen clit as he continued to fuck you hungrily. That’s all it took to send you over the edge, your legs going taut around him, your walls milking and squeezing his dick viciously. His name fell out of your name like a prayer, eyes squeezing shut tight, tears rolling down your cheek as you came, body quaking beneath your lover. Jesse’s thrusts sped up before becoming disjointed, giving several hard thrusts before he spilled his seed inside of you. A shiver rolled through him, as you felt his cock throb inside of your tight wall, his hot seed making your toescurl in delight. The both of you stayed like that for several moments; panting as you caught your breath and basking in the post-coital haze. Jesse moved first, drawing a quiet groan from your lips, the outlaw cowboy taking a few steps back, your feet and knees barely propping your legs up..</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?!”</p><p> </p><p>You squeaked as Jesse gave one of your knees a slight push, the limb falling open for him with no real resistance, your pleasure and sex swollen pussy spreading for him. You blushed, a softly groan of satisfaction falling from your lips when you felt a bit of his cum dribble from you, his hands moving out to grope your thighs and ass. More of his cum oozed out of you, your eyes daring to peek up at the cowboy as he played with your filled cunt, receiving a wanton, lazy smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if that ain’t the prettiest sight in the world, I dunno what is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good Morning (Roadhog)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body was floating on a warm cloud, your mind relaxed and restful. You knew it was morning but your body rested on the edge of falling back asleep and actually waking up. You cuddled closer to your source of warmth, letting out a soft sigh as that warmth traced up your thigh and over your round hips. The pleasant heat continued to travel upwards, over the pudge of your stomach and resting between your breasts. You sleepily wrapped your arms around the warmth, trapping it there with a quiet murmur of delight. The hand stilled for a beat before spreading over your breasts and fingertips grazing over the swell of your breasts and finding your nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahmm…”</p><p> </p><p>You moaned softly, more a sigh than anything, your legs curling up tighter as you felt warmth on the outside pooling in your core. Warmth continued to caress your breasts and nipples, the actions gentle and slow drawing quiet pants and sighs from your lips. As sudden as the warmth was there it receded, a whine tumbling from your lips. You turned, throwing an arm over your eyes and wiggling, trying to move closer to the warmth that had just been there. You gave a happy hum of approval when the weighted warmth laid across your naked waist, practically melting underneath the touch. Slow, heated circles drew against your thick thighs coaxed quiet moans of contentment from your lips. Your body shivered, from pleasure instead of cold, silently complying when your thighs were gently nudged apart. The first gentle stroke of your swollen heat finally pushed you towards the waking side. The next stroke made your hips twitch towards the pleasure, a breathy moan tumbling from your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Maaako…”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled breathily, his thumb sliding between your nether lips, finding your clit and circling it lazily. The arm you had over your eyes twitched, your hand curling into a tight fist as you whined and panted needily.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry”, he teased, aroused amusement in his deep, husky voice. “Did I wake ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm”, you hummed softly back at him, a needy moan falling from your lips as your free hand laid on top of the hand he had between your legs.</p><p> </p><p>“M’sorry princess”, he replied throatily, shifting so he could place a kiss on top of your head. “I’ll make it up ta ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Mako caught your next moan against his lips, his thumb pressing a little more firmly against your clit. You finally moved your hand away from your face and Mako’s eyes were devouring you. His tongue dipped into your mouth, catching a longer moan. You knew his eyes were soaking in that hot red blush that burned across your face, enjoying the need that your eyes clearly expressed. You could cry with how hot your body felt, how each nerve in your body demanded to touched by his warm hands. But you wouldn’t dare ask him to pull his hand from you. He dragged his lips from yours, leaving nibbling kisses from you jawline to your neck, your back arching in response. One of his fingers began to rub at your entrance, your hips wiggling as you began to whimper. His lips kissed down to you left breast, sucking around the swell of your chest. His wide tongue licked over your nipple and you swore you saw stars, your breath catching in your throat as he pushed his thick finger inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Mako!”</p><p> </p><p>Your back arched off of the bed, your head pushing hard into your pillow as you came. Mako didn’t ease up his rubbing of your clit nor did he stop pushing his finger inside of you, pressing another one in carefully. Your eyes squeezed shut tight, hips rocking as you tried to ride over this wave of pleasure. You weren’t able to speak tears rolling down your face. You were absolutely overwhelmed. Mako’s breathing was heavy against your chest. He nipped at your chest before sitting up and pulling his fingers from you. Your body went limp as you shuddered at the sudden emptiness, feeling your own juices dripping from your satisfied quim. Your eyes opened sleepily, watching Mako as he reached for the lube he kept on the night stand, squeezing several pumps into his hand. You licked your lips and smiled, a shiver rolling down your spine as you watched him pull his boxers down with one hand. His large half-hard cock sprang free, his lube-filled hand stroking his shaft til he was completely hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready”, he asked, rubbing the rest of the lube around and inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded your head, shivering and sighing as he pulled his hand away. He wiped the residual stickiness on his boxers before gently turning you over onto your stomach and helping you onto your knees. You wiggled your hips from side to side playfully, a pleasant warmth spreading through you as you listened to his chuckle. His hand rested on your hip, his thumb gently massaging your back as he began to rub his hardness against you. Your toes curled in anticipation, pushing your face into the comforter and biting at it lightly. Even after all these times, whenever he began to push into you it was a delightfully painful stretch. You whined in delight, his movements stiff with control, as he began to fill you. His other hand moved to your hip, gripping tightly as he pushed all the way into you, releasing the comforter from between your teeth and clawing at the comforter. He started moving slowly, pulling out half way and thrusting back in, drawing low moans from you. Your body was drowning in erogenous warmth, practically purring and mewling as his pace began to pick up. You were so full of him as he began to pick up the pace, that spring of pleasure began to twist itself up again inside of you. His stomach pressed against you, his cock thrusting lovingly inside of you, his hand shifting from your hip to your stomach. His fingers found your nipples, massaging, twisting and tweaking them in pace with his thrusts. You were drowning in pleasure, the warm pressure of his body against your, him driving into you over and over. Your mind was beginning to go into a pleasure frenzied numbness.</p><p> </p><p>“Mako!”</p><p> </p><p>You warned him breathlessly that you were on the edge of your second undoing, your eyes squeezing shut tight as you tried to hold it together. Mako’s hand slid from your breast down to between your legs, making your body jump as if shocked. He groaned as you tightened around him, his thrusts slowing for a beat before picking up faster. You stuttered over his name, tripping over every thought in your head until everything went amazingly blank.</p><p> </p><p>Mako chuckled lowly as he continued to thrust into you, your body going limp beneath his. He was close himself, his arm wrapping around your waist to keep you in place. Your walls were still squeezing around him, milking him and pushing him closer and closer to his own edge. He could feel you twitch below him, your back arched as you pressed back against him, a quiet sob tumbling from your mouth. You were shaking, shivering, whimpering, sighing. It was like music to his ears, his body going stiff as he buried himself completely within you, his seed coating your walls. He pulled out of you carefully, allowing your body to drop to the bed, his seed spilling down your thighs and onto the bed. Mako pulled up his boxers before he fell to the other side of you, his hand gently pulling your back to his chest and stomach. You giggled quietly as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, your eyes fluttering shut as you snuggled closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“G’mornin’ beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’ handsome…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like the First Time (Reinhardt A/B/O)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You nibbled on your bottom lip as you quietly fussed over your nest, light tugging at one of the large comforters completely infused with your and Reinhardt’s scent. You tugged and pushed until it had been squished and laid out to your liking, joining pillows and shirts and cushions ‘seamlessly’. You had completely transformed his–wait the both of your shared—bedroom into the perfect nest leading up to your heat; every blanket in the house layered with cushions or blankets, Rein’s shirts and tank tops littered amongst to intensify the scent of him. You even had his shirt on, the one he had worn the day before during his morning workout, the cloth hanging to your mid calf. It made you feel comfortable and safe…not that Rein had ever had trouble making you feel that way. This heat felt–different, however.</p><p> </p><p>Reinhardt had finally marked you. Your hand lifted up, ghosting over your mark, sending a shiver coursing through your body. You were his omega; a part of his scent permanently tied with yours from the mark on your neck. Wrapping your arm loosely around your middle, you couldn’t help but feel a little shy while thinking about how this heat was different. The connection between the both of you had been intensified, your massive alpha picking up on how you were feeling by instinct or scent alone. Seeing one another during the day made you feel giddy and at peace all at once, the boisterous Alpha always quick to sweep you into his arms and spin you around. It was not like you hadn’t slept with the man before but now it felt so much more…intimate.</p><p> </p><p>The irony of that made you chuckle, you had slick dripping from your core and coating your thighs, sleeping in his room, whining for his cock….and yet, being mated to him somehow made this much more intrinsic. Your body went still as the scent of your mate, the smell of his want and need hit your hypersensitive senses like a wave as Reinhardt finally re-entered the nesting room. Your skin practically screamed in delight as Reinhardt touched you, a soft moan of happiness falling from your lips as Reinhardt’s thick, strong arms wrapped about your waist. He effortlessly lifted your smaller body up, the scratching of his beard against the back of your neck followed by his soft lips making you shudder. Your hands jumped to his burly arms, nails scratching at his skin when his lips grazed over your mark, a whine tugged from your lips as he teased you.</p><p> </p><p>“Liebling”, he practically moaned against your skin, nipping against your mark, one of his hands dragging underneath the shirt you wore. “You smell absolutely wonderful…”</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered as his thick fingers massaged at your mound, gently pushing your thighs apart, rocking your slick covered cunt hard against his touch. Your slick quickly covered his hand as you moaned and cried out, the slippery, sweet liquid dripping off of his finger like viscous water. You wiggled against his hold but he didn’t release you, your whining growing in intensity as he pushed you towards your first orgasm of your heat. His index finger slid over your heat swollen clit once, the muscles in the bottom of your stomach tightening before releasing all at once. You sobbed as you came, feeling empty as Rein adjusted his hold on you, cradling you to his chest with one arm, your fist balled into the fabric of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Rein”, you whined as he lowered you into the nest, nails digging into the skin of his arm as he tried to place you down in the cushions by yourself. “Please…no no no….please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let go liebling”, he ordered, his voice soft but the command clear, your hand shaking as you pulled back. “Good girl…One second, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled warmly at you, his follow-up good girl making you melt but not quelling the frustrated tears that rolled down your cheeks as you ground your hips into the cushion beneath you. Reinhardt lifted his hand, growling low and possessively as he cleaned your slick from his hand, the sweet liquid better than honey as it went down his throat. As soon as his hands were mostly cleaned, he made quick work of his shirt, belt and pants; the clothes falling to the wayside as the now naked German powerhouse dropped into the nest with you. He cooed to you softly, his large hands cupping your face and pushing your tears away with his thumbs. His hands dropped to the hem of his shirt and easily pulled it up and off of you, tossed to the side and forgotten by the man as you both were finally naked.</p><p> </p><p>You dropped into position quickly, face down and ass up and presented to your Alpha, your face burying into one of Reinhardt’s many shirts in your nest. Your hips swayed slowly, whining needily to your Alpha as you threw a look over your shoulder. This was a look of utter submission; round hips swaying to draw his eyes, nethers dripping, eyes looking back at him round and wet. But several new things had joined your submission to him this time; the keening whine of an omega trying to beckon their mate, a sound that was new and tempting and absolutely irresistible. Reinhardt couldn’t ignore your pleading any longer, moving to his knee behind you. One of his hands smoothed over your hair, drawing a soft moan from you as his fingers ran down your spine and over your ass affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready mein liebling”, Reinhardt asked softly, his arm moving to wrap around your waist and pull you closer to him. You could feel his hardness brush against your heated mound, a strangled moan falling from your lips as he began to push into you.</p><p> </p><p>There was absolutely nothing small about the German man, his shaft included. Were you not dripping slick by the liter, you knew he would not have slipped in as easily as he did, the head of his cock popping inside of you. Reinhardt began to fill you bit by bit, his arm stopping your hips from forcing yourself back onto his large cock too quickly. Soft words of affection and encouragement fell from his lips, his pants heavy as he finally bottomed out in your wet, silken walls. You came again, clamping tight around him and milking him before he had even started, tears rolling down your face once more. You were in heaven. Your moans echoed off of the wall, your chest pressed hard into the cushion of the nest as Reinhardt began to move inside of you. You cried for your alpha, begged for him to keep moving, hands clawing at the blankets and his shirts until his arms moved up your torso and took your hand in his, calming you.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t see him but you could feel his love for you as he held you there, knew that without a fraction of a doubt that your mate would take care of you. There were times that heats could feel you with anxieties, fears that you would be left in pain, that you were burdening the alpha helping you through, that they were doing this more out of obligation than want. But all those anxieties had been quieted, your body and mind all at frenzied peace with your alpha taking care of you. Your hand squeezed his tight as you came again, sobbing hard, thankfully, lovingly as your walls squeezed his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Rein”, you begged out of breath, your hips twitching as you pulled away from him, the man’s thrusts stopping on a dime. You wouldn’t dare ask him to pull out of you, biting down on your bottom lip and glancing over your shoulder. “Flip over…please?”</p><p> </p><p>Rein’s chuckle was low and warm, vibrating through you as he nodded, his arm carefully unwrapping from around your waist as his hands settled on your hips. You groaned low and wanting in your throat as he twisted you around, your slick soaked nethers making the task smooth and easy. Reinhardt made a sound of approval in his throat as he stared down at your body, licking his lips hungrily. Your hands delicately framed your face, heavy lidded eyes staring up at him needily, lips parted and swollen with desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>Lacing his fingers with yours Reinhardt began to move inside of you once more, his eye glued to your face as he watched you react to each thrust. He enjoyed watching your face twist up, your eyes close, your mouth open wider with each harder thrust in. His name, the word please, more and god became the only thing your mind could think to say, your legs wanting desperately to wrap around his thick waist to pull him closer. Sharp growls began to join the cacophony of sounds the two of you were making in the room , Rein’s head breath growing harsher and heavier, jaw tensing as he pushed the both of you towards the precipice.  You both fell together, Reinhardt’s movements quick as the both of you came, the man twisting his body so you fell on top of him as both of you twitched and moaned and growled, his knot swelling and locking inside of you. The searing heat in your body began to ebb off, as it would for the next few hours until you woke and the need for him would grow again. Listening to the Reinhardt’s breathing slow, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you into a comfortable lullaby as he ran his fingers up and down your spine lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ich liebe dich”, he hummed softly as you began to doze off against his chest, a low hum of contentment rumbling through his chest as you cuddled closer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Giggle Fits (Junkrat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jamie!”</p><p> </p><p>You squealed with a soft grin, your tall boyfriend wrapping his arms around you and twirling with you. He affectionately nuzzled the top of your hair, his giddy little giggle bubbling up as he began to cover your face in tender, loving kisses. Laughter was irresistible when around Jamie, the man was so damned giddy whenever he was with you, happy to touch you, feel your skin, kiss you. And it was so delightfully contagious. Jamison yanked you down onto the couch with him, straddling his lap as his hands squeezing your rear with that wild grin on his face. You jumped on his lap as Jamison’s hands danced under your shirt, tickling you and eating up your laughs, your face pressed against his shoulder as his hand travelled higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Darl”, he teased, pressing a kiss to your shoulder, nibbling along your shoulder to your neck, pulling a gasp that dissolved into another set of laughs. “You alright luv? Sounds like you got’ta case of the giggles!”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands gently scratched at his chest drawing a scratchy, breathless snicker, his hands slowly pulling out of your shirt. His hands moved to cup your face, pleasantly humming as his pressed his forehead to yours, giving you a playful little eskimo kiss before pecking your lips at least a half dozen times. Happiness bubbled up inside of you until you felt like you could burst, your giggles mixing with his as his hand ended up under your shirt again. He scratched at your sensitive back, making you sigh as you arched into him, Junkrat smiling as he nipped at your bottom lip. His hands moved to your hips, rubbing the sides of them in warmhearted circles, gingerly pushing you back on his lap to look you up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a total beaut”, he practically purred before wiggling his eyebrows at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hands grabbed the edge of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, tossing it behind him carelessly. “Now we match!”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted in laughter, shoulders shaking as Jamison dragged his finger down the center of your chest and then his. His arms wrapped tight around you in an affectionate hug, nuzzling at your chest lovingly and peppering kisses over your skin. His spiky hair tickled your neck and chin, your hands moving to lightly scratch at his smoky scented mane. He hummed happily against your skin, wiggling with you as he sucked and kissed hard at your collarbone. You smiled, knowing that a mark would surely follow his actions, throwing your head back as you let out a breathy whimper moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ain’t that a bloody beautiful sound”, he growled against your skin, tilting his head back and shooting you a look, his orange eyes practically glowing. The ruddy blush on his cheeks made his freckles pop, your eyes dancing over his features affectionately before he buried his face in your chest again.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands scratched needily at his scalp, your hips grinding into his, practically purring when you felt his hardness pressing up into you. You gyrated down into him, earning a harder nip from the Junker. Your hand tightened in his hair, earning more darker, throaty chuckle from the Junker. He told you it ‘revved his engine’ when you pulled his hair, scratched him, bit him. His dominant streak may run a mile wide but he loved a little masochism too.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>You cried out as his right hand slipped into your shorts, the metal prosthesis groping and scratching lightly against your sensitive skin. Your hand loosened its hold on his hair before you yanked again, giggling needily as his hips thrust up into yours. That was all the encouragement he needed, his hands lifting you up by your hips and easily tearing through the thin fabric of your cotton shorts. You tried to whine but the action was undeniably sexy, his left hand rubbing your ass before rubbing your nether lips contently. You fell forward towards him, crying out as he laughed, licking up the side of your neck before biting down. He chuckled around your skin as you clawed ruthlessly at his shoulder, your hands scratching down his chest, over his abs and groping at his belt. He let you undo it, biting down a little harder when your hands found his cock. He released your neck with a low moan, laughing breathily and palming your ass tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready beautiful”, he quietly breathed against you, his actions becoming quick and jumpy with need. His right hand pushed his pants a little further down, pulling the tattered remains of your shorts the rest of the way off.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded your head, lifting off of his lap slightly as he held his cock in one hand, the other on your hip as he guided you onto his shaft. You moaned as he giggled, his reaction to anything pleasurable or happy being a fit of laughter. His head tilted back as you dropped down fully on his lap, letting out several breathy laughs as his hands settled on your hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hooly dooley…”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned at his expression lifting off of him a bit before bouncing back down. That drove a string of breathless titters from him, his hands grabbing onto your hips bruisingly hard. You began to carefully bounce on his lap, nails digging into his shoulder as he filled you up. He was thick, his cock hitting each and every inch of your needy pussy. Your moans melted into a quiet, surprised giggle as Jamie took control, pushing you down as he thrusted up. He leaned forward, nipping and biting at your neck and shoulders, making you shiver as you clenched around him. Your hand traced up his neck, tangling in his hair and yanking him away from your marked up neck. He gave a howl of laughter, thrusting into you harder and harder, his hand drifting to your ass and giving a sharp smack. That made your cry out in delight, one hand tangling tighter in his hair, the other surely cutting into his skin. He forced himself forward again, licking up your neck and breasts, that frenzied look he got when he was close filling his eyes. His hand dove between the both of you, his left thumb rubbing hard at your clit while his right prosthetic kneaded your ass mercilessly, slapping carefully.</p><p> </p><p>His hold on you became unsteady, your bouncing becoming disjointed as the both of you fell over the edge your lips slamming hard into one another. You nipped and licked and bit at one another’s mouth, tongues dancing in between vicious kisses. He began to laugh and giggle as he began to come down from the high of cumming, breathily laughing between kisses, his muscular arms wrapping around your waist. You hummed and chuckled against his lips, shivering as your mixed cum dribbled from you as he softened. He gave you another Eskimo kiss, rubbing your nose together and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“You are amazin”, he muttered, looking at you honestly and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Right back atcha lover boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Movie Night Distractions (Hanzo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandatory ‘team building’ exercises had become a requirement for all recalled Overwatch agents, both new and old. Winston believed that these would lead to better cohesiveness when out on the field and he hadn’t been incorrect. Between shared mealtimes, various team combat simulations, planned outings and random recreational activities, you all had turned into a ragtag family of sorts. Your favorite recreational activity, thus far however, had been the movie nights. They’d spin a wheel to decide who got to pick the movie for the night, push several couches, cushions and pillows together in the common room and all pile up next to one another for the show.</p><p> </p><p>These were some of the rare times Hanzo showed you public physical affection, the intensely private man tugging you against his side and under a blanket at the very start of the movie. You had scooted onto his lap, resting your head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped tight around your waist. You were warm and comfortable, even with the playful goading Genji, Hana, and McCree had tossed Hanzo and your way. Now you were an hour into the fantasy movie Lucio had picked out, Lord of the Rings. While you appreciated the premise and the way the plot had been explained, you had begun to grow bored, fidgeting around on Hanzo’s lap before returning your attentions to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The first few times, his hands had settled hard against your hips, stilling you before wrapping his arms around you once more. Although, it seemed like the archer had shared your sentiments about the film, his neutral expression tugged down into a slight frown of unhidden distaste. You snorted softly, making a mental note to avoid these type of fantasy films as you nuzzled into the side of his neck and attempted to focus back in on the movie.</p><p> </p><p>You jumped in Hanzo’s lap as you felt his blunted nails drag over your bare thigh, lightly scratching upwards until they reached the edge of your shorts. Eyes darting upwards, you could see the faintest smirk hovering on Hanzo’s lips, his eyes shining mirthfully as he kept his focus on the holoscreen. Your toes curled under the covers as Hanzo’s hand kept creeping upwards, his hand dragging over your outer thigh to your inner thigh, before pausing right before he reached your core. The warmth of his hand bled into your skin, heat trickling into your core and forcing a flush through your cheeks. His fingers drew small teasing circles upwards, grazing your core before moving back down, the butterfly soft touches making you yearn for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh oh this is one of the good parts!”</p><p> </p><p>You were suddenly jerked out of the small bubble that Hanzo had pulled you into by Lucio exclamation, eyes going wide as you were suddenly reminded you were in a room full of your friends. Your eyes danced around the room; were still focused on the holoscreen still, some had dozed off but none were any the wiser to the fact that your boyfriend’s hand was grinding against your core. Your hands dropped to his wrist, not to stop him, but to stabilize yourself as his fingers moved into the leg of your shorts, cupping your covered mound. A shuddering sigh was wrested from your lips, a moan silenced as you bit down hard on your bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be doing this here. There were so many people around you. Someone might see! But that only proved to excite you more. The pure, unadulterated feeling of desire coiled tight around you, the taboo of doing something mere feet away from others intensifying the feeling of every grind and stroke of his fingers. His touch became more insistent, his fingers pressing knowingly at where your covered clit, the thin lacy panties doing absolutely nothing to protect you from his attack. The sound of your quickening breaths and thundering heartbeat edging out the sound of the movie, pressing your face harder into the side of Hanzo’s neck. You had to keep your voice quiet, you couldn’t let anyone know. You could gasp and mewl like your mind begged you to or everyone would know what a naughty girl you were for wanting to be fingered in the middle of the room surrounded by friends. The heat from before had grown into an inferno, the tingling in your nethers as you tried to subtly grind against his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>One of your hands jumped up to your mouth, the other squeezing hard at Hanzo’s wrist to admonish the man who gave a tight, controlled huff of laughter. He had pulled your panties to the side and slid a finger over the your dripping nether lips. A few eyes turned your way, brows furrowed in slight confusion or concern as they looked at you.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Y/N”, Genji questioned from across the room, his voice soft yet scratchy without the mask of his face on.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah”, you managed to stammer out, face still burning as you pulled your hand away from your lips. Your laugh was quiet and forced, trying to hold back the whine of desire as Hanzo pushed a finger inside of you. “I-I ah…I fell asleep and the sound k-kind of sss-startled me is all! J-just ah…Just fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure dear”, Mercy asked, shifting slightly to move away from Genji’s side, your eyes going round.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes”, you exclaimed, losing your breath as Hanzo kept going, his eyes looking down at you in mock concern as he ran a thumb over your clit. Your eyes slipped closed for a brief moment, pulling your breathing under control before they opened back up. “I-I may g-g-go lie down though. Ha-Hanzo, you mind escorting me?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave  your clit one more firm stroke, drawing a shudder from you before he pulled his fingers away, wiping them on the inside of your short and nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Y/N”, he answered short and kind, your hands quickly re-adjusting your shorts as he unwrapped the blanket from around the both of you.</p><p> </p><p>He helped you stand first, your legs wobbling before he stood, one arm holding the blanket, the other wrapping around your hip. The two of you scooted around your group, you waving weakly before wandering down the halls the led back to your sleeping quarters. You lightly elbowed the man, shooting a weak glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the absolute worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not act like you didn’t enjoy it, beloved. I can allow you to rest if that is what you prefer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t you dare, you started this and you’re going to finish it!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>